


The Penthouse Hot Tub

by Jesterbus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Hot Tub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterbus/pseuds/Jesterbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There has to be certain rules with a hot tub like, one man in a hot tub is allowed, two men is not allowed, a man and a women  is allowed, two men one women is allowed, two men two girls is allowed, four men or three men alone is not allowed. And the problem is we have four men here what we gonna do?” ~Honeydew</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penthouse Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Here is another Xephna Fanfiction for you!!
> 
> Again. I don't own these characters. I just love them BD
> 
> Any problems just let me know! ENJOY!!

No one touched the hot tub in the pent house. It sat there and made its bubbly hot tub noises and the crackling fire on the floor below continued to heat up the tub full of water.   
After a tiring long night of working in the Honeydew Factory, Xephos was tired. His body was aching from all the flying and building and a hot bath would really be nice right about now. But, the only source of warm water in the area was in Honeydews penthouse in the top floor. 

“Honeydew should be asleep by now, he won’t notice if I slip in the hot tub for a while and relax.” Xephos said silently to himself in the quiet factory. 

Flying up the top floor, Xephos slowed down when he reached the penthouse and gazed around the room. The hot tub with its three periodic illuminating lights sat in the far corner. Honeydew’s race car bed sat a few paces away with a huddled body inside of it.

Xephos flew swiftly over to the huddled body and watched for signs of waking. Honeydew looked like he wasn’t waking up any time soon, Xephow then slowly flew over to the steaming tub of hot water. Finally reaching the edge of the tub he touched ground and turned slowly to get a look at Honeydew. From this length he could still see the rise and fall of Honeydews chest and the slight snore he gave off.

Xephos gave a slight victory dance in his head and slowly started to strip out of his leather jacket, striped blue shirt, and leather pants. Xephos glanced at the signs littered around the edge of the tub. ‘NO CLOUTHES ALLOWED. NO MEN’. Xephos was going to disregard the first and second rule and continued to take off his clothes till he was left in his briefs. Leaning over to the light switch he turned off the coordinating flashing lights. If Honeydew were to wake up and look over at the hot tub it would be hard to see if someone was in the tub if the lights were off.

Slowly climbing into the heated pool he silently hissed in delight as the heat from the warm water slowly crawled up his body. 

Finally submerged in the heated pool Xephos relaxed back onto the soft brick edge of the pool and let the heat soak into his body. 

“This is the life..” He whispered silently to no one. 

“You could say that again”

Xephos jumped slightly, startled by the mysterious voice that came out of nowhere. Turning his head around him saw none other than Lalna in the darkness near the edge of the pool stripping his clothes off.

Xephos gave a silent surprised gasp and covered his eyes. “Lalna! What are you doing here, and why are you getting naked in front of me!” Xephos asked silently, turning his back on Lalna so he didn’t have to hold his hands in front of his face for long.

“Well, like you I have also had a hectic day and could also use a hot bath, and since this is the only place with hot water I thought ‘Why not!’” Lalna answered kicking off the last of his cloths including his boxers. 

“You should know Honeydews rules better than anyone else! Two men aren't allowed in the hot tub together!” Xephos exclaimed silently in a fit. 

“Screw the rules! Besides hes asleep! He won’t even know we were here!” Lalna explained in a soft whisper as he started to inch slowly into the tub.

“Alright…well just keep your knickers on and everything will be fine and dandy” Xephos exclaimed, closing his eye and enjoying the feel of the warm tub. Xephos heard sound of Lalna’s soft splashing noises of him entering the tub and opened his eyes to look upon his friend.

“To late!” Lalna grinned at Xephos. Xephos eye grew and a blush washed over his face. 

Xephos wiggled awkwardly in the warm water and looked down into the tub at his feet down in the bottom of the tub. Lalna was not going to ruin this for him! He was going to relax!

With a gulp, Xephos sank into the tub more and slid down till his nose just about his the top of the water. Closing his eyes softly and taking his last breath in Xephos submerged fully in the water for a minute or two and slowly came back up for air. The air out of the tub was slightly chilly, but felt good on his heated cheeks. Using his hands to slick his wet hair back, Xephos leaned back against the tub and relaxed while looked up into the sky light above the tub at the shining stars above. 

Lalna watched this silent show, the way the water from the tub slipped down Xephos muscular chest only to drip down and disappear in water. If only Lalna were that water droplet. 

Suddenly, Xephos felt a pair of lips pressed up against the side of his neck leaving chapped kissed up and around his ear. Xephos blushed slightly but didn’t look down, knowing already who was kissing him and nibbling on his ear. “Lalna, what are you up to?”

“Xephos..I want to make love you to…” Lalna whispered close to Xephos ear, giving the skin right below it a kiss.

“We are in Honeydew’s hot tub!…I don’t think he would find it very amusing if he found out two men where in his hot tub let alone having sex!?” Xephos whispered silently while lifting his hand above the water and placing it on Lalna’s shoulder so he could push him away.

Lalna leaned closer to Xephos and rubbed his already hardening erecting onto Xephos bare leg under the water. “Xephos, I’m already hard for you…please. Just get me off and then...”

“Alright Alright!” Xephos exclaimed silently and grabbed ahold of both Lalna’s shoulders and flipped their positions. Xephos knew if he heard any more of that sentence he wouldn’t be able to keep the hot tub clean. Lalna’s mouth had a way with Xephos cock.

Leaning Lalna’s body so his back was against the side of the tub, Xephos leaned forward slowly and kissed Lalna softly on the lips. Xephos enjoyed making Lalna squirm and wither while he teased him till he was on the brick of cumming.

Pulling away, Xephos splayed kisses all along Lalna’s neck and torso, leaving a love bite or two up near his collar but low enough to be hidden by the high collar of his scientist jacket.

“Xephos..Come on…”Lalna moaned softly lifting his arms out of the warm water and grabbing ahold of Xephos wet head, pushing it slightly as to indicate to Xephos that he wanted him to get to the good stuff.

Xephos gave a silent huff and kissed down to Lalna’s nipples, giving each a tender nip and apologetic lick. Moving his way down he moved in between Lalna’s legs and lifted his body mostly out of the water so it floated above. 

Lalna’s cock stood hard out of the water in the chilling air of the factory. Lalna gave a slight gasp from the cold and grabbed the side of tub for support. “Gah its cold...” He silently whispered to Xephos, gripping hard on to the tub. 

“Well…Hondeydew does like it cold...” Xephos answered and leaning his head down Xephos engulfed Lalna’s cock in his mouth.

Lalna gave a silent gasp and let one hand go from the side of the tub to clutched onto Xephos wet head. 

Xephos gave Lalna’s cock a long lick up to the tip, lapping at the pre-cum beaded at the top, then down to the very base. Xephos deep throated Lalna and hummed softly sending vibrations from the back of his throat to tip of Lalna’s penis.

Lalna gave a slight gasp and grasped at the wet tresses of hair plastered to Xephos head, yanking softly as to not remove hair from his head.

Xephos was so into giving his blow job to Lalna that he did not hear a voice from the red sports car bed. All of a sudden Xephos was dunked into the water along with the rest of Lalna’s body.

“Whose in my hot tub! Hu! Better not be you Sjin and your nasty loin cloth of yours!”

“Ah, it’s just me Honeydew!” Lalna answered, looking down into the bubbly water at Xephos huddled body and his still hard cock.

Xephos frowned under the water, looking at Lalna who was talking to someone from above the water. What is Honeydew? What if Honeydew woke up and came over and saw both of them in the tub. No Honeydew would never get out of bed unless it was a dire emergency, or pig island was under siege. 

Xephos smiled softly under water, if there was one thing he was good at, it was holding his breath. One of his many abilities of being an alien from another planet. Xephos glided slowly over to Lalna’s lower half in the water and touched Lalna’s still hard cock.

“Eep!” Lalna squeaked suddenly and looked down at Xephos who was nearing his erection. ‘No he wouldn't…not while Honeydew is awake!’ Lalna thought. 

“Ah Lalna!” Honeydew answered in a rough sleepy voice “My best worker! You can use my hot tub any time! Just let me know next time…ok?” Honeydew still hadn’t left his sports car bed, as long as he didn’t come over here Xephos and he would be safe from the wrath of Honeydew.

“ohh-ok! Thanks boss!” Lalna tried to make it sound normal but Xephos tongue was doing naughty tricks to his bits.

“any….time…”Honeydew went straight back to a loud snore and wonderful dreams full of Jaffa cakes, pigu’s, and women.

Lalna gave a sigh of relief and reached his hand down and pulled at Xephos shoulder for him to come up.

Xephos slowly came out of the water, his hair drooping down into his face. Lalna looked at the sight before him and laughed silently. Leaning over, Lalna kissed the warm wet lips and pulled Xephos into his lap, digging his erecting into Xephos arse. 

Xephos pulled away and smirked at Lalnas panting face and red lips, reaching his hand down to Lalna’s erection he slowly started to jerk Lalna off.

Lalna panted softly, leaning his head onto Xephos’ shoulder he moaned softly into the damp hot skin. Xephos pushed Lalna back so he rested against the tubs edge and laid open mouth kisses on Lalna’s moisten chest, moving his fist faster around Lalna’s hard cock.

“Xephos…please…I..”

Xephos leaned over before Lalna could finish his plea and kissed his pouting lips. Kissing down his stubble on his chin, he worked his way to Lalna’s ear and whispered softly “cum Lalna…” 

Lalna’s whole body was immediately set aflame by those two words spoken. The inside of his body coiled and he moaned out softly into the dark damp cold factory, his cum leaking into the water, and mixed with the natural chemicals of the hot tub. He panted softly, and exhaustedly watching his breath escape into the cold factory air. 

Xephos slowly removed himself from Lalna’s lap and sat next to Lalna in the tub. “We gotta do this again..” Lalna stated, turning his head towards Xephos and looking into his eyes. 

“Maybe sometime not in the near future…” Xephos said, raising his pruned hand out of the water. “I look like a raisin now!” 

Lalna laughed at the state of their hands and feet and leaned over and gave Xephos cheek a kiss. “Your my raisin..”


End file.
